


Three Times

by CellarDoors



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, Suggested violance (not graphical), alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CellarDoors/pseuds/CellarDoors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times Jack lost control: 300 word drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Times

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I’m just playing in the Torchwood sandbox.

 

The first time that it happens is after Gwen finds out about Flat Holm. Ianto tucks the memory away, in a box in the corner of his mind, even as he clears up the mess created by it. He tells himself that it’s a one-off, that Jack hadn’t meant for it to happen, and that it would be the last time it would ever occur. The next day, his boss is full of apologies and soft whispers, and the welsh-man accepts them all. He pushes the memory away, and smiles back at Jack, all forgiven.

The second time, after the incident with Jack’s brother, and Captain John, it’s not so easy to forget. He forgives easily enough – life is short, and Jack already has more than enough regrets – perhaps enough for the whole human race. Ianto will not add to those. By this point, he’s started to wonder if these… occurrences are his fault. He says nothing though - not to Jack, not to Tosh, who gives him concerned looks over the top of her computer screen, and not to Owen or Gwen. He cleans up, as always, and smiles at Jack as though nothing is wrong. He convinces himself it was a misjudgement brought on by grief, and Jack swears that it won’t happen again.

The third, and final time, is after Owen and Toshiko’s deaths. Jack is drunk – a very rare occasion – and in need of release. Ianto walks into the dragons’ den knowing fully what to expect, and even sends Gwen home early so there will be no witnesses. It is only as he is lying on the floor of the hub, bleeding, that it occurs to Ianto that there will be no one left to clean up this time. Jack is sobbing, begging apology, but for once, Ianto can’t seem to find it in him to accept.  


His eyes close, and Ianto Jones tumbles into the darkness of oblivion.

{I}{I}{I}  
Author's N: Comments and criticisms as always much appreciated!


End file.
